


Harrison Black - Special Under-cover unit agent

by Marichat98



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agent Harry, Agent Harry Potter, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Cars, Cell Phones, Crime Scenes, Disguise, Doggy Style, Dogs, Drunk Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Cars, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Follow the series episode, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Harry Cooks, Harry is Harrison, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt Spencer Reid, Interrogation, Jealous Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Luxury, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murderers, Mystery, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pool Sex, Rich Harry, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smart Harry Potter, Spoilers, Strong Harry Potter, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Top Spencer, Top Spencer Reid, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Undercover, Undercover Harry Potter, Undercover Missions, Underwater Blow Jobs, Wall Sex, mention of the Dursleys, only spoiled if you didn't watch Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat98/pseuds/Marichat98
Summary: The elite MagicX undercover unit is a special unit, unlike the normal undercover agent, the MagicX elite unit is mostly a undercover unit helping the FBI agents or police officers in their investigations or simply to protect a person or a team. This is precisely the case of our dear Harrisson Black, elite agent of the special MagicX unit, whose main goal is to help or protect the FBI team officers led by Aaron Hotchner.What will happen when the special agent Black will finally present under his true identity and begin to appear in the lead, helping not by the back, but by the front of the screen?





	Harrison Black - Special Under-cover unit agent

Everyone thinks that MagicX elite unit is nothing but a legend, after all nobody ever met one of their agents, if they knew, if they only knew the number of times they actually crossed the path or talked with the MagicX agent being assigned to them, they would be surprised to discover that their best friends, an acquaintance, their office mates, their colleagues, or one of the 'police officers' were find on the crime scene was actually one of the special agent of MagicX.

They would also discover all the atypical behaviors used by the special agents of MagicX, Ordened, sometimes shy or likes to talk with everyone, friendly, calm and patient, doesn't speak without good reason, never interrupts a conversation ( for politeness), polite (sometimes a little too much), usually dresses in a comfortable and practical way, doesn't really talk about himself or his life pass, future or his dreams, he normally likes calm more than a noisy environment, can calm someone easily (without threat of course), likes to keep notes of everything and anything, always has a notebook and a pencil on them, loves heights, doesn't like confrontations and violence. There are so many small details that can help them identify MagicX agents that it's surprising that no one noticed them.

One of these famous agents was Harrison Black, but unlike the other agents, he didn't became unmasked by his team assigned bu accident, no, he let them unmask him, no matter what the other agents say, the best way to help them was to be constantly at their side and to gain their trust, but once that trust was obtained, it was difficult to get it back again if it was lost and the most effective way to lose that Trust was to not tell the truth about him, plus he would be much more useful from near than far, two stone with one shot, no?

Then Harrison, known as Jake Brown (cover name), call Agent Brown by the police and other agent, will cross the path of Hotch team very often, in fact he will make an appearance in all the investigations led by the team.

But things will become even more interesting when the agents of the team will begin to be interested in him, some out of curiosity, while others out of love.

How will Harrison cope with this ordeal, when a genius will suddenly begin to have interest in his person and even more when the agents get too close to the truth about the magicX special unit?

Will he decide to tell them his true identity or will he decide to follow the rules of the special unit?

**Well, he was never a fan of rules, not to mention that the rules..... he's the one who makes them.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions don't refrain yourself ^^


End file.
